


Utenomjordisk

by omnisan



Series: In Which Matilda Vaanderhuut Is A Badass [9]
Category: Grand Theft Auto V
Genre: Aliens, Blogging, Curiosity, F/M, Fear, Implied/Referenced Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:08:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22475377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omnisan/pseuds/omnisan
Summary: Aliens, man.
Relationships: Trevor Philips/Original Female Character(s)
Series: In Which Matilda Vaanderhuut Is A Badass [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/609346
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Utenomjordisk

**Author's Note:**

> Yo, I started this early 2018, took a massive hiatus on it, and finally finished it two years later. I've been meaning to get this up because it should make more sense to stories that appear later in the Mati timeline.

Pages deep on a blog, Matilda hummed to herself at newfound information as she munched on some baby carrots. While Trevor was out of the house for a bit, she busied herself with some online reading, but managed to end up on the weird side of the internet. But, it wasn't actually weird. The more Mati read about aliens and the proof people claimed to have on their existence, the more interested she became and the more she believed it. Aliens had never been something she thought about until now. And she wanted to know more. 

Hundreds of blurry photos and videos of awfully low quality tried to show proof with arrows pointing to objects circled in bright red and slow-mo reels, many still incomprehensible. But Mati didn't want to give up hope of alien existence just yet. In fact, she wanted to get out there and look for them on her own, but she had no idea where to start. After all, this was a new discovery on it's own for her.

A forum later and Mati found a list of people who actively searched for aliens in San Andreas, as well as a list of hot-spots when looking for them. Just what Mati needed. 

“What are you up to?” Trevor asked from his spot in the doorway.

Mati never heard him come in, being so focused on the extraterrestrial, and was hesitant to tell Trevor. But he awaited an answer and Mati delivered.

“Looking at stuff."

"Stuff." Trevor repeated. "What kind of stuff?" 

"Alien stuff.” 

“Aliens?” 

Mati nodded, returning her eyes to her phone screen and hiding from Trevor's judgmental stare. 

“I need a beer.” Trevor groaned. 

Matilda rolled off the bed and followed him, sinking herself into the couch next to him.

“There's a lot of people that claim they've seen aliens all around San Andreas.” Mati pointed out.

“And there's a lot of people that do drugs.”

“You haven't seen any aliens and I'm pretty sure you've tried every hard drug and substance in this state.” 

“Touché.” Trevor said before taking a long swig from the half empty bottle he found. “Do I dare ask, why aliens?” 

“You know when you're looking for something on the internet, but then click on other things until you're nowhere near what you originally started looking for?” 

“No.” Trevor said blankly. 

“Well, that's what happened in a nutshell.” 

“Fuckin’ weird.” Trevor said after finishing his bottle.

“Me?” 

“Yes you.” 

Mati couldn't help but laugh. Sure, aliens were weird, but at least it was a hobby. She thought it'd be fun to go alien hunting, though she knew Trevor wouldn't want to go, so she'd have to find someone else or go alone.

Mati stepped out of the truck and looked in wonder at the thing before her: the alien shrine painted many different colors on the side of what was probably rock and concrete. Some people were truly dedicated, Mati thought. There were a few people doing yoga at the top of the so called shrine, others grilling out at the base. The strange variety of people didn't make sense.

It was too early for Trevor to be awake, plus the shrine was just around the corner so Mati decided to take a visit alone. Now, though, she realized it wasn't really anything special. It was more of a hangout spot for the really weird people. Nonetheless she snapped a photo of the shrine on her phone for her own documentation.

“Interested in the aliens too?” 

Mati turned to see an old man with a cane hobbling towards her as slow as a snail. She really didn't want to talk to him, or anyone for that matter, but curiosity for the aliens kept her there and talking. Perhaps he knew something valuable to her. 

“I've been trying to find them my whole life.” The man said, finally next to her side.

“I just recently got interested. Figured I'd check this place out.” 

“It's not much. No real sightings here either. All the ones that people claimed to see were too drunk or high. You have to go to the top of Mount Chiliad at night if you wanna see them.” 

“So I've heard.” 

“If aliens ever abducted anyone, I'm sure it'd be you.” 

Mati scrunched her eyebrows in confusion at the man as he chuckled. “What's that supposed to mean?”

“If I was an alien I'd probe you too.” The man gestured crudely with a thrust. 

At that comment, Mati had enough and went back to the truck with a scoff. She'd have to do more research at home and make a game plan for her next steps of research. 

Upon arrival back at the trailer, Trevor's phone was ringing but he was still passed out cold. Not surprising. Franklin's name was on the screen so Mati picked it up, figuring it could be important. Better than going to voicemail, which Trevor wouldn't bother to check.

“Hey Franklin.” 

“Oh, Mati. I wasn't expecting you to answer. Is this a bad time?” 

“No, no. Trevor's just dead asleep in bed and left his phone in the kitchen. I was just going to do some research.” 

“What are you researching? You goin’ to school or somethin’ these days?”

“Ah, no. Just stuff to keep me busy. I've been getting into alien stuff lately.” Mati couldn't help herself from laughing. “I know, it's weird.” 

“Aliens? Shit, I know a guy that was really into aliens and all that weird stuff. I can try to hook you up if you want.” 

“Sure, just text me his number or whatever. And thanks, I appreciate it.” 

“No problem, girl. Tell Trevor to call me back when he wakes up, whenever he wakes up.” 

“Will do.” 

“I can't talk long. They're listening.” 

Mati didn't dare to ask who was listening. Franklin had put her in contact with a guy that went by the name Omega who was a big alien nerd. Frank said he was weird, but was devoted enough to probably know a lot more than most people about aliens. 

“I can meet you somewhere and we can talk. I will send you the coordinates to my location.” 

Mati couldn't even say a word before the line went dead. Trevor finally strolled out of the bedroom and headed straight for the fridge.

“Who the fuck was that?” 

“A guy that knows a lot about aliens apparently. Franklin hooked me up with him. He called, by the way.” 

“What did he want?” 

“Dunno, but you should probably call him back. I'm gonna borrow the truck.” 

“Do I need to come with you?” 

“I'll be back before dark.” Mati smiled, giving Trevor a kiss. 

Omega texted her a set of numbers, which took Mati some time to realize were latitude and longitude coordinates she had to plug into her phone just to find the spot he wanted to meet. She wasn't concerned about it being in the middle of nowhere, it wasn't surprising. Pulling up to a lonely trailer, Mati could see a man outside with an odd device in his hand. 

“Did they follow you?” He asked when she walked up to him. 

Mati was confused. “Who?”

Omega looked around, rotating himself in a complete circle before uttering another word. 

“They're watching us, you know. Always listening.” 

“Who?” Mati asked again, even more confused. 

“Here, take this. It can detect extraterrestrial objects. If they want you, they'll find you.” 

Omega shoved the strange device in her hands and ran inside the nearby and only trailer, leaving Mati with more questions than before. With no answers and not a single clue what to do from here, Mati went home. Back to square one for the second time. 

The following days, Matilda did more research regarding almost anything alien related in all of San Andreas. It didn't take long to discover a museum in LS dealing with all things weird. As much as Mati was interested in going, she wanted to make more out of the day if she went to the city, perhaps something to include Trevor in. He had no interest in aliens, but that didn't mean the two of them couldn't do something else together. 

A knock on the door made Mati nearly jump, despite being used to other loud noises like gunshots and the like. No one knocked on doors around here, so Mati thought it could only mean trouble. That is, until an innocent voice spoke up from the other side of the trailer door.

“Trevor, are you in there?” 

It was Wade. Mati hadn't seen much of him around, even now that she basically lived full time here in the desert. 

“Hi Wade.” Mati said, opening the door to see the man without his usual face paint.

“Oh, hi Trevor's girlfriend. Is Trevor home?” 

“I have no clue where he is.” 

“He texted me and told me to meet him here.” 

“You can come in and wait if you want.” 

Wade walked in and made himself comfortable, as if he were in his own home. Mati didn't mind his presence. In fact, Wade always made her smile with his sheer stupidity. 

“What are you doing?” He asked her from his spot on the couch.

Mati looked up from her computer. “Trying to make plans with Trevor. I just don't know what he'd like to do in the city.” 

“My cousin lives in the city. He doesn't really go out much anymore. At least, I haven't heard from him in a while… He liked to go bowling, though.” 

Bowling. Trevor owned enough bowling shirts, she was somewhat surprised he'd never gone, at least he hadn't since she met him.

“That's actually a good idea, Wade. Thank you.” 

“You're welcome.” 

The sound of an engine cutting off and the slam of a door told Mati that Trevor was back. He walked in grumpy, Mati noted.

“Wade you little shit!” 

Trevor instantly had a firm grasp on the front of Wade's shirt before Mati could run over to them and stop things from getting out of control all because of something stupid, just like usual. 

“Stop defending him.” Trevor growled.

Mati simply removed Trevor's grasp and held onto his hands. Of course he was mad, even more so that he couldn't do his worst to the younger man, but Mati hated seeing violence between them. All she asked was to keep it out of the trailer and away from her. 

“Get the hell out of here Wade.” 

“Don't you dare fucking—” 

“Now!” Mati yelled. 

Wade left the trailer in a panicked hurry and Mati waited a few more seconds before she let go of her own grip on Trevor. 

“Why do you have to do that every fucking time?”

“Because you need to calm down.” She pointed out.

“I had business to do.” 

“Well you can do it somewhere else then. I'm not gonna watch you pummel Wade into the ground because he did something stupid that you're overreacting to.” 

Trevor ran a hand through his hair and backed off toward the fridge for a beer. It wasn't until Trevor sat down, he noticed Mati still staring at him.

“What?” 

“Nothing.” She sighed, returning to her computer. 

“Mati don't do this to me right now. What do you want?” 

“Nothing.” 

“Matilda, please.” He nearly begged, his entire demeanor taking a complete opposite direction.

Mati peered at him for a moment in silence. “I wanted to spend some time together in the city.” 

“Okay. Whatever you wanna do, we can do.” 

“But I want you to enjoy doing something with me.” Mati said, trying not to make a fuss. 

“I enjoy anything we do together.” 

Mati looked away, “That's not true.” 

“You know what I mean. Come here.” Trevor motioned towards her. 

Now that Mati herself was in a slight mood, she didn't want to, but found herself going over to Trevor and sitting on his lap, looking him right in the eyes. 

“I’m sorry.” He said sincerely. “What do you want to do?” 

“What do you like to do?” Mati asked in return. “I live with you and I don't know what you like to do for fun that's not hurting other people or doing drugs.” 

Trevor looked at her, thinking. What did he like to do for fun? Mati began to worry when he didn't say anything for a moment.

“I'm pretty good at hunting. Tennis, too. Darts at the bar.” 

“Do you like bowling? You have a lot of bowling shirts.” 

“Never been.” 

“Would you want to go?” 

“Sure.” 

“I want to do other things in the city too, though.” 

Trevor let out a small sigh, “Alien stuff?” 

Mati nodded with a small smile. 

“I can go to the club and check on things there if you want to do whatever. Then we can go bowling.” 

“I would very much like that.” 

Mati kissed Trevor. He seemed to be calmer now and things were returning to a more normal state for the time being. 

“I'm surprised you're awake.” 

“Anything for my babydoll.” Trevor yawned. 

“You can go back to sleep, babe. We don't have to be there all day.” 

Trevor clung to Mati's side, groaning, yet didn't make a move to return to bed. It was just after 10 o'clock. Normally Mati herself wouldn't be up this early, but the desert air had changed that long ago. The smells of eggs cooking was what probably woke Trevor up in the first place. He was always a sucker for a good breakfast, and Mati had wanted to start the day with a decent meal. 

Despite the unnecessary need to rush to the city, the two arrived just before noon, right when it was busiest. 

“Call me when you're done doing whatever you have planned. I'll be at the club.” 

Mati gave Trevor a quick peck before jumping out of the truck. She was only a few blocks away from Bishop's WTF museum, which was her first stop for the day. Although it included more than what she bargained for, there was a small collection of alien trinkets and memorabilia, as well as additional information. Again, claims pointed to Mount Chiliad as an alien hotspot, and Mati knew she'd find herself there in the near future. 

While everything at the museum looked not so realistic nor was of much help, Mati headed down the strip in search of the closest Bean Machine. There wasn't one nearby in the desert and a girl had to treat herself sometimes, right? 

“Mati, is that you?” 

After picking up her diabetes in a cup to go, Mati turned to see no one other than Michael walking towards the counter. 

“Hello stranger.” Mati smiled. 

“What the hell are you doing here?” Michael asked before ordering ‘the usual’ with the person at the register. 

“Me and Trevor have a day planned.” 

"Then where the hell is that psycho?” 

“The Vanilla Unicorn.” 

Michael looked as if he was going to say something, then changed his mind. “Why?” 

“You know he doesn't much like aliens?” 

Michael looked completely confused now, but nodded and tried to follow the conversation. "Sure." 

“Well he said he had business to take care of and I wanted to go to the museum just down the road. After we were done with our own plans, we were gonna go bowling together.” 

“Since when did you get into aliens?” Michael looked stern. 

“A couple of days ago. I was looking up stuff on the internet and fell down a rabbit hole.” 

Michael grabbed Mati by the arm and pulled her off to the side, away from other people. He did a quick look over the surrounding tables before giving himself the all clear to continue his conversation.

“I've seen them.” He whispered. 

“Ha ha very funny Michael." Mati frowned. "You don't have to patronize me too.” 

“I'm fuckin’ serious. There was this guy at Legion Square petitioning legalization of marijuana. I don't know what the hell was in that weed but they were fucking there, and they were real. They were trying to kill me.” 

“You know how crazy you sound right now, right?” Mati asked. 

“And the other shit you read online isn't?” 

“Fair point.” 

“That's not the only time though.” 

Mati was hesitant, still thinking there was a chance Michael was going to tell her it was all a joke, but she also couldn't help but be interested. Aside from the few freaks she met in person, this was the only other person she'd met with real encounters. 

“Another time, Jimmy had, I don't know, some sort of drugged up drink he made me try. It knocked me out cold, but when I woke up I was lying on an operating table surrounded by them. They're fucking ugly and huge.” 

“Holy shit,” Mati whispered. 

“I don't know why me, or what the fuck they wanted. It was creepy as shit.” 

“De Santa.” 

Michael grabbed the drinks he came for, clearly for Amanda and Tracey. He would never drink the stuff. 

“If you're interested and want to stop by I can borrow you some movies and documentaries I have. I don't have anything else to be of much help to you.” 

Mati took up the offer while she was in town, unsure when she'd return next. Thankfully the drive over to Michael's wasn't too far away and he was kind enough to give her a lift there. While he searched the shelves for the movies he'd offered earlier, Mati went off in search of Jimmy to ask him a few questions. Knocking on his door produced no results, yet he yelled about a video game from the other side. Letting herself in, Jimmy did a double take.

“Uh, guys, I'll talk to you later.” The tv was turned off and the headset was removed. “Can I help you?” 

“Your dad said you gave him some drugged up drink once. I want it.” 

Jimmy looked just as confused as Michael earlier, completely speechless. Didn't matter much since Mati's phone began to vibrate in her pocket. She left the kid in his confused state and headed back downstairs.

“I wasn't expecting you to call me.” 

“I'm fuckin’ bored. I hate the city.” 

“You can come pick me up at Michael's place. I should be ready by the time you get here.” 

“Why the fuck are you there?” 

“He ran into me at the Bean Machine and offered to lend me some alien movies.”

Mati could hear the curses Trevor was thinking. 

“I'll be there soon.” 

Michael eyed her, “Let me guess, crazy boyfriend heading straight this way.”

“Bingo.” 

From the corner of her eye, Mati saw Jimmy hustle into the kitchen and try to discreetly signal her over. He handed her a piece of paper with a phone number crudely scrawled onto it.

“You didn't get it from me.” 

“Strike one!” Trevor shouted. 

“You're good at this.” Mati complimented. “Also, you say that phrase in baseball and it means something completely different.”

“Eh, whatever.” 

The bowling alley turned out to be not so popular, even on a weekend night. This was fine with both Mati and Trevor since they didn't care either way. Mati had a permanent smile on her face, simply happy to be spending quality time with Trevor for a change. 

Mati's phone vibrated in her back pocket, and she wondered who would be texting her. While Trevor lined up another throw, Mati slipped out her phone, noting the unfamiliar number. Normally she'd just delete it, but she opened the message on a hunch that it was important. 

Stop by after 1 for the goods

She was right. The number Jimmy gave her wasn't actually a fake number. Now, she needed an excuse to stop at Burgershot, not that she figured Trevor would care. All she hoped was that this kid's drugs actually did something like Michael claimed. 

“Babe, let's get burgers after this game.” 

“You are speaking my mind!” 

“It's in the drink.” The kid whispered to her over the counter. 

Mati wondered who the hell puts their drugs in a drink, but then again, the kid worked at a burger joint. She slipped him some extra cash for the drink before balancing three bags of food and a single drink in her arms. Trevor was waiting in the truck, hitting the steering wheel with his hands in rhythm to the song playing over the radio. Mati put the food between them, laughing at Trevor, before taking a drink of the soda, forgetting it was spiked. She was going to wait until they got home in case of any bad side effects, but it was too late. She shrugged to herself and drank more, not expecting it to hit her anytime soon. 

And that's where she assumed incorrectly. Not only did it hit her almost instantly, but she hardly remembered closing her eyes, as if she were falling asleep. But she suddenly opened them again, squinting against a bright light that didn't exist a moment ago. 

“What the fuck?” She asked aloud. 

Sitting up, she noticed she was on a flat operating table, and wondered where the hell she was. The room around her was bright, almost glowing white, and seemed to never actually end. She turned her head side to side as she scanned the room, looking for anything, and nearly jumped out of her skin as a dark figure stood across the room from her with its back towards her. She swallowed hard, wondering who or what it was, and swallowed whatever fear she had to get off the operation table. Slowly, she walked towards the figure. The figure suddenly turned towards her and ran straight at her before another bright light blinded her eyeballs. It was over for now.

A gentle breeze tickled Matilda's skin and she wondered what she did to deserve someone as sweet as Trevor. But when she opened her eyes, she wasn't in bed next to him nor was his fingertips caressing her skin. In fact, she wasn't even in Sandy Shores. Or her place in the city. She was on the top of a mountain, and she knew exactly what mountain. It had to be Mt. Chiliad. She saw the aliens, just like Michael had, which confirmed he wasn't crazy. Or it meant they both were clinically insane.

As she got to her feet, she took in the fact that she was in her white bra and boyshort panties. She nodded to herself as if in acknowledgement. Of course she'd end up half naked after something that strange. Typical alien shit.

No shoes, no cell, no nothing. She looked around and noted a footpath. Left or right, she'd eventually get off this mountain one way or another. After walking quite a few minutes, she realized she was climbing up the mountain further. She had absolutely no sense of which way she needed to go and just told herself to keep going. When she saw the building that housed the cable cars she heaved a sigh and made that her new destination. 

The few people around gave her strange looks but she hardly cared. It was easy to bum some change off enough people to get the money to ride down. She could call a cab from a payphone in the town. The ten minute wait from top to bottom gave her more than enough time to wonder what exactly happened. Was it real? A dream? Either way, how did she get here? She sighed. She has so many questions and no answers. 

Trevor was of no help in trying to explain what happened to her. He at least told her it wasn't some kind of sick prank he was pulling. In fact, he seemed to be rather preoccupied by his own thoughts and distanced himself from her. Mati wasn't bothered by this in the slightest since her own mind was occupied by a variety of new thoughts.

Opting to believe she had actually experienced aliens, she went to one of the forums she followed and posted about it and asked if anyone had experienced something similar. In the meantime, she texted Michael about her experience, wondering what he had to say about it, if anything.

It could've just been a hallucinogen, Michael told her. But that didn't explain how they both saw something closely related. Mati wondered if the drug gave everyone a similar sort of hallucination. That still wouldn't explain how Mati ended up nearly naked on a mountain. Michael never mentioned anything like that happening to him. 

Responses were already pouring in on the forums page. Someone asked if she felt different at all, pointing towards the cult classic ideas of anal probing or her being used as a host to grow and birth an alien child. Mati felt perfectly fine, however. She looked over herself in the mirror and found no suspicious cuts or bruises. Although she had just returned home, she knew the only way to get more answers was to go back to the top of Mount Chiliad at night. 

Mati dropped Trevor off at the Yellowjack Inn just a few hours before midnight. She needed the truck to get back to Paleto Bay to take a cable car up to the top of the mountain. Trevor didn't want to be stuck at the trailer. 

"Behave yourself please." 

Trevor blew a raspberry. "You need to be careful. Take the pistol in the glovebox with you." 

Mati rolled her eyes. "Fine. I'll pick you up when I get back." 

Trevor gave her a kiss before heading inside the bar. Mati turned on the tunes and headed towards the highway for the long trip up north. 

Paleto Bay was a quiet town at night. Almost eerie. Taking the long cable car ride to the mountain top alone was especially creepy. It almost felt…wrong. There was no way Mati could turn back now, though. The building at the top came into view and Mati kept a hand on the pistol she hid in her jeans. Just in case. She walked over to the observation deck and confirmed she was completely alone. Aside from getting here, she had no real plans. All she could hope for was being able to see something alien related and get it on camera. 

How long she stood on that observation deck with her neck craned back, looking up at the night sky, she couldn't say. So far, there had been nothing particularly interesting to see aside from a shooting star towards the East. Mati shivered as a gust of wind blew around her. She was getting bored. 

After at least a couple hours of nothing happening, Mati decided to give up her stakeout. Just as she pushed off the railing of the observation deck, the area around her lit up. Mati squinted, blinded by the light, and raised her hand to cover her eyes and try to get a glimpse of what was creating the light. She could barely make out the shape of a perfect saucer before the light enveloped her. Immediately, she found herself in the strange, glowing-white room from before. Three figures stood around her. 

Mati swallowed whatever fears she had before. "What do you want? Huh?" 

The figures hovered, neither making a sound or any move. 

Mati dared to step forward, "Are you even real?"

One opened its mouth and made a horrible noise, but Mati wasn't having it. She ran towards the vocal one, taking it to the ground with sheer force. However, it grabbed her and threw her across the floor where she rolled to a halt. When she looked back, one of the other aliens had disappeared. To where, she had no clue. There was nothing in the room. 

Quickly, she got to her feet and pulled the gun from her jeans, aiming it at the remaining aliens. "What the fuck are you." 

The alien standing made a similar house the first one had and the glowing white of the room seemed to get brighter. Without thinking, Mati shot at an alien. Some sort of dark liquid splattered everywhere with every penetrative bullet, but then there was nothing. Everything was dark. It took a moment for Mati's eyes to adjust to the low light, but she realized she was back outside, right on top of Mount Chiliad. 

"Was that all just a dream?" She wondered to herself, yet the gun in her hand and dark stains on her clothes said otherwise. 

She nearly jumped out of her skin when her eyes spotted a large, dark, unmoving mass. With the gun still in her hand, she aimed at it and slowly circled it.

"Holy shit…" 

Before her was the alien she shot, now dead, she presumed. She hoped. She feared. In a panic, she tried to call Michael, someone, anyone, but there was no signal at the top of the mountain. It was the middle of the night, so surely no one would find the body. She could go get Trevor and return. And that's what she did. 

The cable car took forever to descend the mountain, of course, but she didn't hesitate to go over the speed limit on the highway back to Sandy Shores. 

"Trevor, let's go. We need to go now." 

"Okay, I'm coming. What are you freaking out about?" Trevor asked as he let her pull him out of the bar.

"There's something on the mountain." 

"What? What do you mean?" 

"You're not going to believe me, so let me just show you." 

Mati sped back to Paleto Bay and paced inside the cable car that seemed to take forever to climb the mountain. 

"Honey, calm down." 

As soon as the doors opened, Mati sprinted towards the location she was at before. When Trevor caught up to her, she looked even more panicked.

"What's going on?" 

"It was right here, I swear it. Where did it go? I thought it was dead…" 

"What are you talking about." Trevor asked.

"The alien! I shot it! It was right here!" 

Mati ran around, hoping to find the body perhaps just moved. Maybe it wasn't dead after all. 

"I should've taken a picture of it! No one's going to believe me!" She cried.

Trevor grabbed her shoulders to ground her and bring her senses back. "I believe you, babe." 

The look on Mati's face was pure sadness. It took her a moment, but she finally nodded. It was a look of defeat. She let Trevor guide her back to the cable car and down the mountain. It was time to go home. 

Trevor, who was a bit drunk, passed out the moment his head hit the pillow. Mati, however, couldn't sleep. Her mind kept replaying everything that had happened to her. As Trevor snored next to her, she decided to crawl out of bed and turn on her laptop. She found her way to one of her favorite blogging sites where she read stories from others of alien encounters, and began typing her own story. Once she got that weight off her chest, she felt like she could finally rest. 

In the morning, she was hesitant to check back on the site. However, the burning need to to know if anyone responded made her check. Dozens of people liked her post. Some asked her questions whereas others shared their thoughts on the matter. A smile grew won her face.

"They do believe me…"


End file.
